Caught Out At Night
by leetenlovergirl18
Summary: Based off a dream I had with Yami Marik, the OC is my character Shayla. It's rated M for mature content and it has some lemon involved, I don't own the character represented in this fanfiction, all characters from Yugioh belong to KAZUKI TAKAHASHI


**Caught Out At Night**

**Made by: LeeTenlover18**

**Genre: Romance/ Suspense**

**Rating: M+ **

**Pairing: Yami Marik and my OC character Shayla**

**Guideline: Based off a dream I had with Yami Marik**

**Please be nice comment and rate, this is my first fanfiction using an OC character **

**I don't own the character represented in this fanfiction, the character belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**

**Chapter one: The fated meeting**

* * *

><p>I was walking along when all of a sudden I felt two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me up and pushed me against a near by wall I couldn't see who my attacker was I could only see the outline of his face due to the fact there was little light in the the alley way where he had me, he then looked at me with seductive eyes and said " <em>a pretty young girl like you shouldn't be out here.." <em>I asked him. " _why shouldn't I be?_" He just chuckled and smirked then I felt his hard muscular body pressed up against mine, as he was pressed up against me I could feel him leaning down feeling his hot breath against my neck he could smell the perfume I was wearing. He then went up to my ear and whispered " _you smell divine..._"as he took a whiff of the perfume, I gasped as I felt his wet tongue licking slow seductive streaks up and down my neck, my legs were shaking from fear and excitement I wanted to yell for help but I knew it was futile, for the position he had me in locked me in between the wall and his hard rough body that could easily break me in half if I tried to escape. That still didn't stop me from trying I pushed and shoveled him out of the way he grabbed me even more rougher then before and shoved me back up against the wall, and whispered into my ear " _now, now we wouldn't want you to get hurt now, do we?_" I saw him pull out a gold stick that had a face of an ancient eye with two sharp pointed wings besides it head from behind his back. I recognized the shape of the thing he was holding I whispered in a voice loud enough for him to hear, " _M-Marik is that you?_" he just smiled and came closer to the light I was underneath, I was shocked to see it was Marik but it was his alternate form his Yami side.

I felt a cold metal like thing in between my legs getting closer to my sensitive area and I knew it was the millennium Rod that he was previous showing to me, I was scared but at the same time excited I felt the cold metal touch my wet panties I moaned at the slight contact with something hard and stiff touching my wet warm dripping center. I felt him shift his body weight slightly so he could get better access to my pussy then I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whisper " _do you want me to touch you down there? You seem so wet already..._" he growled out the last sentence knowing full well how his actions were effecting me, I silently cursed my body for betraying my train of thought I couldn't move because he had both of my hands bound above my head; I didn't even notice his free hand holding onto them until I felt something strong binding against the wall. I dare not to struggle against him. I moaned once more feeling him move the rod back and forth against my dripping wet pussy I tried to speak up but I stuttered " _n-no I-I d-don't w-want y-you t-t-to touch m-me t-ther-_" my sentence got cut off feeling his finger against my pussy, I didn't notice him moving the rod away from me, I gasped then moan he smirk then said " _oh? but your body is screaming for me to touch you,_" he continue to smirk his evil smirk then continued to say " _if your reacting this way with just a touch of my finger I wonder_, _how would you react if I insert my rod inside of your hot little body..._" my eyes went wide I was scared. He used the pointed side of his rod to cut a slit in the middle of my panties, where my pussy was located and dripping with desire to be filled with something; I gave a small moan feeling the rod freeing my soaked pussy from it barrier.

The rod was slowly going into me I tried not to moan but it was difficult he only had the tip of it in and I nearly cummed just feeling the cold metal against my silky soft folds, he laughed evilly in a low seductive tone " _i'm only just teasing you...wait until the real thing comes then you will wished you never walked this way_" he said still teasing my already soaked pussy. I gave a slight thrust wanting to feel more "_ my, my, my aren't we eager?_" he chuckled, I whined as I felt the sensation in between my leg disappeared he removed the end of the rod and put it up to his lips and began to lick off my juices from his item. I moaned seeing his tongue coming out of his delectable mouth to lick the dirty thing off, he then grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled towards his mouth and said " _taste yourself on my tongue_." And proceeded to kiss me with raw rough passion I kept moaning feeling his tongue invade my mouth so roughly, he then pressured my body towards the wall even more I felt his heat growing more and more with each fierce assault to my lips. He rubbed up against me and for the first time since he made me hot and bothered he moaned I knew he was trying to ease his throbbing erection and I felt his clothed erection against my bare naked pussy, I continued to moan at the sensation that was growing in between us I said in between heavy breathing." _Isn't someone going to catch us here?_" He moaned and replied, "_possibly my little slave, but doesn't this make it much more exciting?_" I agreed silently knowing perfectly well he was right I was getting wetter and wetter by the minute fearing that someone would catch us in the darken alley way.

" _God!_" I screamed out "_Marik please fuck me i'm begging you, I can't take much more of this teasing I want to feel your cock inside of me!_" I felt his motion stopped he took his hand and placed it underneath my chin making me looking at his lustful eyes and said "_ wait slave you don't deserve my cock just yet_, _" _he proceeded to walk away from me into the shadows but before he completely disappeared from my line of sight he turned and said " _come to my mansion you know where I live_" he then disappeared leaving me hot and bothered and craving for more.


End file.
